


Sweet Maker!

by Rajiformes



Series: Dragon Age Oneshots [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dorian Pavus Being Dorian Pavus, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rajiformes/pseuds/Rajiformes
Summary: Syrillon is stressed. Dorian wants to help. Someone surprises them.
Relationships: Male Inquisitor & Dorian Pavus, Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Lavellan & Dorian Pavus, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Series: Dragon Age Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861357
Kudos: 19





	Sweet Maker!

"Ah, Dorian!~" Syrillon arched his back, slipping his fingers of his free hand through the man's hair. The mage was kneeling in front of the chair under the desk, licking his tip and slowly going down to the balls.

That day the inquisitor was in his office working on important reports; he was very tired and stressed out lately, so Dorian thought of doing him a little... favor.  
As soon as he entered the quarters he realized that his amatus needed a break.  
"Syri? Is everything alright?"  
"Not now, vhenan. I can't interrupt my work."  
"Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt." he smirked.  
Syrillon raised his head with a confused but interested expression. The light coming through the window highlighted the deep black marks under his eyes and his pale skin.  
Dorian strode across the room to the desk and caressed the elf's face.  
"Look at you amatus, you are so tired. If you can't stop, at least relax a bit. Let me help you."  
Syrillon looked uncertain, but then smiled slightly. "Fine, vhenan. I trust you."  
Dorian invited him to move back his chair to squat under the desk. When he was finally comfortable in his position he slowly pulled Syrillon's cock out of his pants with the help of the elf and stroked it a few times.  
Syrillon at first moaned quietly holding onto the desk, then slowly his body began to relax and went back to work, incredibly without losing focus.

And now he was going to cum. He needed this, Dorian knew him really well, until...  
_Knock Knock!_  
Instinctively Syrillon looked down, meeting Dorian's eyes. The human looked at him to invite whoever was to enter with a slightly worried but not frightened expression. Uncertain, Syrillon replied "Come in."  
The door opened and someone began to slowly climb the stairs.  
Shit, his cock was twitching in _pain_ , but he had to wait to cum. Dorian knew it, and didn't stop. That bastard that always teased him.  
"Inquisitor." Dorian almost chocked by laughing hearing whose voice it was.

Cullen.

"Commander," Syrillon smiled genuinely, almost forgetting that his cock was being sucked. "What a pleasure! Sit." and gestured to the chairs in front of the desk.  
"Thank you. I wanted to talk to you about some recent darkspawn activity on the Storm Coast."  
"Oh, sure. I'm listening."  
And the elf raised his leg massaging Dorian's back with his foot.  
"While the area is sparsely populated, the darkspawn pose a significant threat to travelers, as well as to Inquisition soldiers stationed on the coast. Should the darkspawn branch away from the region, villages further inland may be at risk."  
This was a _torture_ , but luckily Syrillon has much self control.  
"Uh uh. And you would like to go personally to check the area, I presume."  
And Dorian started to licking his balls. Syrillon barely held back a groan, but Cullen ignored it.  
"Yes, the darkspawn are emerging from underground. Our soldiers can sweep the area to determine where they're most concentrated."  
Oh, fuck. The heat down his spine returned. He was going to cum. And this time he couldn't, and _wouldn't_ stop.  
"And the other advisors?"  
_Shishitshit_ it was coming.  
"Josephine cannot help in this situation, but Leliana thought that a few scouts could sneak past the darkspawn and try to determine where they are coming from. It's risky, and I wouldn't recommend it. It would also take more time, I'd like to check by myself and keep our spies out of this."  
"Perfect then. I think this time I'll send you. You can leave in two days, during the morning. Is that ok?"  
"Perfect! Thank you, inquisitor."  
The commander lowered his head to give a quick reading of the reports on Syrillon's desk, as always filled in with great precision.  
The elf took the opportunity to bite his lip and cum in Dorian's mouth holding back any noise. Incredibly, the man opposite him didn't notice. Dorian swallowed smiling with his mouth still full.  
Cullen seemed relieved. He had probably finished speaking and was about to leave, but he actually wasn't.  
"Oh, and another thing."  
Syrillon turned his head curiously, relaxing his muscles. Also Dorian seemed interested, interrupting his rhythm but he didn't stop.  
"Mother Giselle asked me to talk with you about... you and Dorian. Since she always meets you two together she wanted to talk to you without him."  
Dorian chuckled silently remaining still, and Syrillon patted twice his back with his foot.  
"But since now I have this opportunity I can speak for her. She is curious to know how far you plan to go with your relationship and how _far_ you have gone until now with Dorian."  
Syrillon was about to answer when he suddenly felt shivers on his cock at the contact with cold air and something moved from under the desk. Cullen was frightened and slightly leaned curiously. Suddenly a hand from under the desk grabbed the edge of the desk and he saw Dorian standing up, smirking with the inquisitor.  
"How _far_ have we gone huh? Why much curiosity, commander?"  
Cullen was shocked. What was Dorian doing down there!?  
"Dorian!" He stood up clearing his throat. "What were you..." and noticed that Syrillon was tying his pants. It took him some seconds to realize.  
He never blushed like that before.  
"Sweet Maker! Inquisitor! I'm so sorry!" He covered his face with his hands.  
"Now now commander," Dorian smirked grabbing Cullen's arm from the other side of the desk to get his attention. "You can join, if you want."  
Incredibly, Cullen was able to blush even more. They both laughed.  
"I-I think I'll pass."  
He backed away, frantically grabbing some random reports on the desk and walking briskly towards the stairs.  
Without turning, but blushing so hard that also the tips of his ears were red, he stammered "Maybe when we have to talk next time I'll wait for you in my office."  
Kissing Dorian on the cheek, the elf answered: "Sure! Oh and Cullen," the commander turned uncertain. "Don't worry about it. Really, we don't want you to feel uncomfortable."  
Dorian chuckled and Cullen smiled shyly. "Oh- yeah, fine. Goodbye inquisitor, and Dorian."  
They waited to hear the door closed listening to Cullen mumbling something, then they looked into each other's eyes and laughed so hard that Syrillon had to sit in the chair to steady himself.  
"I didn't know I needed this, but I'm feeling great now." and he couldn't stop laughing.  
"Always happy to help you, inquisitor." Dorian chuckled happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Giving kudos and comments makes me keep going!  
> You can contact me on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/Rajiformes/?hl=it) or [Tumblr](https://raji4mes.tumblr.com/).


End file.
